


Meeting for the First Time... Again?

by ArinhelMelleide



Category: Pompeii (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinhelMelleide/pseuds/ArinhelMelleide
Summary: 'I was suddenly assaulted with the smell of iron, sweat, and horses. Images of an overcast sky and an ancient horse-drawn carriage soon followed. I shook my head to clear it all away, and I could smell the familiar tang of oil, gasoline and engine grease. The problem was, I couldn't get rid of the image of her in ancient roman dress, stepping down from a carriage.'Modern AU, with a past lives twist.





	Meeting for the First Time... Again?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was bored and stuck in the fourth chapter of A Change in Fate last year, and thus we have this piece of nearly outright fluff. It actually started out completely differently and over the course of a day or two I re-wrote the introductory paragraphs about four or five times and for two different fandoms until I got to something I liked and could write something for.
> 
> I do not own the movie Pompeii or any of its rights. I am merely taking artistic liberty with the characters the writers so lovingly supplied to us.

I heard the tow truck pull in to the garage, but I didn't look up from the engine I've been working on. There had been so many cars brought-in the past week or so because of a pothole three or four miles down the road. It was on the border of the city of Pompeii and the outlying towns, so no one knew who was responsible for fixing it. I wasn't interested in changing any more tires this week.

"Stay by the car Cassia, I'm going to deal with this." I looked up at the name, struck by a strange familiarity at the sound of it. A tall, dark woman had called back to another woman, who could only be described at petite. Cassia, I assumed, stopped and walked back to their car, looking a little dejected. The car was an older model, but undoubtedly a Ferrari. Spoiled rich girls driving Daddy's car.

I was tempted to go over and see what was wrong. I'd always wanted to get my hands on the engine in one of those. It had absolutely nothing to do with the girl standing next to it looking like she had stepped out of a Roman fresco.

I swiftly shoved my head back under the hood of the car and started working on the engine again. Where on Earth had that entered my head? It's not like she was gorgeous, or wearing a toga, or whatever. Her friend was way hotter…

I glanced over at her.

I couldn't help it! There was just something about her. Like I'd seen her somewhere before, but I know I haven't.

I was suddenly assaulted with the smell of iron, sweat, and horses. Images of an overcast sky and an ancient horse-drawn carriage soon followed. I shook my head to clear it all away, and I could smell the familiar tang of oil, gasoline and engine grease. The problem was, I couldn't get rid of the image of her in ancient roman dress, stepping down from a carriage.

I looked up again.

I had to admit that she was classically beautiful. All pale, smooth skin, and long chestnut hair that I wanted to bury my hands in, and her  _lips_! I knew they would feel ever so soft and pliant under my own…Wait... _What was I thinking_?!

I nearly caught my head on the hood of the car as I whipped it back down again. Just what is this girl doing to me? I only saw her five minutes ago, let alone talked to her, and I'm thinking about kissing her like that? A guy has fantasies sure, but she's not even my type! At least I don't think she's my type... Besides, a girl like her probably doesn't even see me as a person, let alone a romantic interest.

I hadn't even realized I was staring at her again, until her eyes caught mine, and forced me to rethink that theory. We stared at each other just for a moment, I know that, but it felt like time stood still. I could finally see her eyes. A beautiful hazel green with flecks of dark brown.

How did I know that?! She was at least twenty feet from me, I couldn't possibly see tiny flecks in her eyes. My brow furrowed just as hers did the same.

"Cassia!" I jumped, startled, actually catching my head on the hood this time. I cursed under my breath as I rubbed the injury. I took a small amount of satisfaction at seeing her wince and rub her wrist in the same manner. She had been in just as much of a daze as myself. Then I felt worried and guilty that I was the reason for her pain, however inadvertent. She dragged her gaze from mine, and I was surprised to feel disappointment at the loss of her attention.

Then I had the strangest sense of déjà vu. As if I had lived a similar moment, in a different life.

"Ariadne, did they say how long it would take?" Her voice triggered something in the back of my head. An arena, a sword in my hand, men beside me shouting, but all I could see was her, standing on a balcony with a pained and worried expression. I shook my head again, and pretended to continue working as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"The guy said it's easy enough to replace, but they don't have the part here. They have to order one in and it'll take a few days to get here." Her tall friend sounded annoyed. They continued to talk, but I stopped paying attention.

I actually did get some work done, but then I heard the tall one was saying. "I'm calling us a cab. Your father is going to have send someone to pick it up later this week."

No! I'd never get a chance to talk to her. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking over to them, and opening my mouth to speak.

* * *

"Let me take a look?" The mechanic who had caught my gaze was walking toward us. Ariadne stepped in front of me defensively. "I'm the chief mechanic here," he turned his arm to show the words 'Chief Mechanic' on his sleeve. "And I know a lot more than those idiots on the tow truck, or my boss for that matter."

"Milo!" The name (struck a cord) in my mind, it sounded so familiar. A man had walked out of the office. He stepped up next to the mechanic, Milo, shoving him back a little. "Stop bothering the ladies, and get back to work. I'm so sorry, Miss, he's an ignorant, country bumpkin who hasn't learned how things are done in this city. I am Signor Bellatori, the owner of this establishment."

Milo made a face to the back of his head, and I had to suppress a giggle and hide behind my hand. My smile widened when I saw his face break into a smile of its own for making me laugh. I stared at him for a moment before I cleared my throat and addressed the boorish man. He was still shoving Milo behind him.

There was a brief moment where I saw chains around Milo's wrists and the butt of a whip in Bellatori's hand. I blinked and they were gone, but it had solidified my dislike of the man.

"Please, I would actually like to hear his opinion, if you don't mind." I then looked Milo directly in the eyes, and for some reason I heard the sounds of a horse crying in fear and banging against a stable door. I shook my head to clear it, and saw a strange series of emotions cross his face. At first confusion, then realization and shock, then something that almost looked like hope.

"Of course, Signorina Severosso." Replied Bellatori, looking more than a little peeved. I started, having almost forgotten he was there. He looked at Milo. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He gestured wildly at the mechanic and then the car before storming back to the office.

"Now, I would like to apologize for  _his_  bothering you ladies." Milo grinned wryly with a mock bow, causing both Ariadne and myself to break into giggle fits.

I do not think that I have giggled like that since I was a teenager. Sure, I had been hit on by a lot of men while I was in Rome, but none of them were sincere, they were only after my family's money. None of them had made me smile and laugh like him. Nor had they caused strange hallucinations that I really should be more worried about…

"So, what's the problem?" He asked stepping up to the car and popping the hood.

"The only problem is that he isn't asking you out right now." Ariadne whispered in my ear.

"Hush, Ariadne!" I hissed back, swiftly elbowing her in the side, hoping that Milo had not seen or heard that exchange.

"Never mind, I can actually see what it is right here." He said pointing at a section of the engine. I was thankful that Milo was engrossed in looking at the engine and had not noticed our exchange.

"Oh?" I walked up beside him, practically leaning into him to see, and pointedly ignoring my best friend's waggling eyebrows. He started explaining what the piece was, what it did, and why everyone else was an idiot for thinking it needed to be replaced. I did not really understand much of it, but I could tell that he was very passionate about his work.

"So instead of replacing the whole part and waiting a week or more to get the car back, you just need to leave it with me for an hour or two." Milo smiled as he turned his head to look at me. I had not realized how close together we were standing, but I wasn't complaining. His face was just a few inches from my own. We both just stood there, staring at each other. I was breathing heavily for some reason, breathing in his scent. He smelled of sweat, smoke, and ash…

Wait, smoke and ash? It wasn't cigarettes, or anything like that. The sky went dark, the familiar mountain in the distance was now spewing forth fire, and ash, and smoke. I turned round to see an ancient city on fire.

A wave of dizziness overcame me, my knees no longer wanting to support me, the world was spinning, and I started to collapse. I grabbed for anything to keep me upright, which ended up being Milo's strong arms as he reached out and caught me.

"Cassia!" I heard Ariadne's startled shout. "Is she alright?" He was gently lowering me to the ground, propping me up against what I assumed was the car.

"Get her some water." Milo responded coolly.

"Right, water. I saw a cooler in the office." I heard her voice fade along with her hurried footsteps, but I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see everything spinning. He ran his cool hand down the side of my face, and I leaned into it.

"You've been having those hallucinations, too, haven't you?" I nodded my head slowly, my breathing still labored and gasping.

"Ever since," panting breath, "I first," breath, "heard your name."

"Me too." I dared to open my eyes a little. The look on his face was so sweet and tender, I didn't even see the smears of grease anymore.

"Cassia, here!" A cup of water was thrust in my face, and I took hold of it gladly. I noticed Milo had shifted back and schooled his face to show nothing but mild concern. Drinking it all down, I handed the cup back to my best friend, who I considered as my sister, smiling at her.

"Thanks you, Sis." Using my oldest nickname for her. I asked for some more water, if that was okay with her. She nodded and ran back inside the office. As soon as she had turned her back, Milo moved closer to me again, the concern and, dare I think it, love clearer on his face. I was breathing much easier now, and the world wasn't spinning quite so violently.

"What did you see?" He asked quietly, gently stroking up and down my arm. I took one of his hands in my own, lacing our fingers and closing my eyes.

"The mountain was on fire. A huge cloud of smoke blackened the sky, and ash rained down on everything in its shadow. The city was burning and the people were screaming, shouting, cursing the gods." I opened my eyes to look at him in wonder as I remembered more. "I was running, and you were running with me, and I knew I would be safe as long as you were beside me." He looked at me with reflected wonder, and seemed about to say something when Ariadne came back.

She was on the phone and bringing me a cup I hoped was filled to the brim with water. Remembering a past life was thirsty work, especially when it was so hot and dry.

Wait, past life? Well, it did make a sort of sense, but I was never one to believe in anything like that.

"Alright, thank you." She said as she hung up. "I called emergency services, and there's an ambulance on its way here now." Handing me the cup of water, she looked at our joined hands a little skeptically. Milo had moved back again, but he did not let go of my hand. I couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly don't know anything about cars, which is why there aren't any actual details. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know :)


End file.
